A Simple Kiss Can Change Everything
by bemyhero
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR NOW...This is my first fan fic, and it is in an alternate universe. Its the Avatar crew in the modern world. Their school is holding tryouts for the Shakespearean play Romeo and Juliet. Zutara, Soki, implied Taang.
1. Prologue

**..Ok, so this is my first actual fanfic. I came up with the idea the other night, and it hasn't left me alone yet. I don't know if this will be any good, but I might as well try it. There is going to be some Zutara, Soki, and maybe some implied Taang. Its rated T for some language and violence. ..**

**Summary: This is an alternate universe fanfic (AU). I have made the setting modern day, but the place is not going to be specific. I imagine a big city though. Kind of like New York, but it isn't New York. That just gives me some room for change if I want…:) Anyways, summary…right…They are all in high school. I have Sokka, Jet, and Zuko as being in the same grade, and are both seventeen. Katara just turned sixteen. Azula, Aang and Toph are also sixteen. Now then, you'll understand more later, but I have it set up that Zuko is the son of a very wealthy man, and some people believe that he gets that money through not-so-honest means. Katara and Sokka's dad is in the Navy so they are living with their grandmother. Aang lives with his adopted parents and has been Sokka and Katara's next door neighbor since they were little. Toph is of course a little rich girl, but very few would know it since she hangs out with Katara and Aang all the time. Jet and Sokka are good friends, and of course, Zuko is a loner. The main summary is that they all end up trying out for a play in one way or another, either by free will, or as a punishment. So, there will be other drama as well, but I don't need that summary in yet. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction…emphasis on fan. That is all that I am, and cannot claim anything else. However, the plot line is my own. :) **

Prologue

_Fire. Heat. Screaming. Death. Thoughts ran through his mind as he tried to escape. Tried to find a way out of the burning house, and trying to find his mother. Zuko was only thirteen, but he wasn't going to leave his mother to die…she was the only one who cared for him. If she was gone he'd have no one. Zuko yelled out through a smoke filled throat then coughed more. Wooden beams fell from the old ceiling as he made his way through the inferno. Then he saw her. Laying on the floor unconscious, and barely breathing "Mom!" the young man screamed and tried his hardest to get to her, but another beam fell to block his path then it was as if he could see her walking…walking away from him "Don't leave me! Don't leave me here alone!" he screamed, but just as she walked out of sight another beam fell and he felt it impact with the left side of his face. The pain made him scream._

Then wake up. Zuko sat up in his bed and was drenched in sweat. How often had he had the same dream? Feeling helpless as his mother died. As he watched her die, then received the scar that would be a daily reminder that he was too helpless to save the one he loved. That had been four years ago, but it still haunted him to this day. Perhaps even more. He caught his breath and went to his bathroom and flicked on the light. He'd have to get up soon for school anyways, so he might as well get a head start on the day. He looked at himself in the huge mirror and ran a hand through his hair before turning the sink on. Zuko splashed his face with water then dried it with a towel. His eyes locked with his own within the mirror. A shade of brown that seemed almost golden. Such a contrast with his pale skin and black hair. Even after having just cleaned his face, Zuko took a quick shower, found some clothes for school then went downstairs to eat breakfast. The paid help was already awake and had breakfast cooking when Zuko made it downstairs. He sat at a huge table where food had already been placed, and he ate in silence until "Morning Zuzu…" came the evil croon of his little sister. Zuko's good eye rolled beneath his straight, shaggy black hair that was positioned almost perfectly to cover his scar over his left eye. The eyeroll was the only thing that Zuko ever did to acknowledge his sister's presence. She wasn't worth his time "I gotta go…" he said standing up and getting his backpack and car keys as Azula just watched him leave "You still like that public school, Zuzu? Surrounded by all the unfortunate souls that dwell there? I don't see why you don't take up daddy's offer and go to a private school…" she said as if offended that he wouldn't go to the same school as her. Zuko just shrugged "Because I don't want to, Azula…" he said before exiting out the front door and walking towards his deep red Kawasaki ZZR 600. He took the helmet off the back end and pulled it over his head, put his back pack on his back, then mounted the bike. The engine started easily and growled as the front gates to his families estate opened, and Zuko sped out between the small space before the gates were even all the way open. It seemed he didn't want to be around his house longer than he had to be.

Life was quite different at the house of Sokka and Katara. An elderly woman's voice screeched down the hall "SOKKA! Get.Out. Of. Bed!" the old woman screamed to Katara's humor. Katara was a simple girl, and a natural care taker. She wasn't as popular as Sokka seemed to be, but she had plenty of friends, and almost no enemies. She was currently pouring some cereal into a bowl and poured milk on hers and on Sokka's "Breakfast is ready, Sokka…" she said in a kind voice as Sokka stumbled into the room. As opposed to Katara's clean, and brushed hair, Sokka's hair looked like a birds nest and he was using his hand to comb through it. Katara was somewhat jealous as she watched her brother fix his hair. That's all he had to do to it. Use his fingers as a comb and his hair looked amazing. It framed his tanned face nicely, and accented his deep blue eyes even more. At least they shared eyes. Katara's were a little more blue than Sokka's, and people often times would be amazed by how they both had such blue eyes and dark skin.

After breakfast the brother and sister left the house. Katara was carrying two backpacks while Sokka was still pulling on his t-shirt. His shoes weren't tied, and he had forgotten a belt "You're pants are going to fall off, Sokka…" she said with a smirk and was surprised by another voice "Not that many would mind…" it was the voice of a young girl "I most likely would, but lucky for me I don't have to see his ugly mug." It was of course Toph...who was blind. Her little joke made Katara smile. Sokka rolled his eyes and took his backpack "I have to meet up with Jet…" he said then ran off across the street and around the corner. They all lived in the same neighborhood. Well, all except Toph. She always had her driver drop her off on their street so she could walk to school with them. It was a lower income neighborhood in the middle of the city. It was nice for what it was worth, and Katara always loved living here since she was so close to those she cared about. Aang ran out of his house and pulled a orange and red beanie on his bald head, and waved at his friends "Hey Katara! Toph!" he yelled happily through the piece of toast that was hanging out of his mouth. The boy always made Katara laugh. He was so awkward, but was still such a good skater. His skateboard was tucked under his arm and his backpack was on his back. "You guys ready?" Katara asked and they all made their way down the sidewalk. As they were crossing the street towards the school, Katara felt a hand grab onto her arm and pull her back. She let out a surprised yell, but was silenced by the screaming of a motorcycle engine "Jerk!" Toph yelled and Katara looked back at Aang "Thanks…" she said with a thankful grin then glared after the motorcycle. That Zuko…The one person in the world she couldn't stand to be around, and it took quite a bit for her to dislike someone. However, Zuko went above and beyond those requirements "He didn't even slow down! Pompous, spoiled, arrogant…" Katara muttered as they walked to school. Class would be starting soon, and hopefully she would forget about her near death experience.

School was boring, as usual. However, Zuko found it strangely comforting to be in school. Really, he only liked it because he wouldn't have to be at home. He was currently in art class, one of the classes he found he excelled at. There were two other guys in his class who most likely didn't even have a clue what a paintbrush was for. Two jocks. They played soccer. Everyone knew who they were, and they knew that they were well known. It was obvious in their smiles. Sokka and Jet. Sokka was the captain of the varsity soccer team, and Jet was his best friend. They were inseparable it seemed…unless there was a girl of intrest then they'd fight over who got her first. Zuko growled at himself. Why did he know so much about them? He wasn't their stalker or anything. It was just that those two were the talk of the school. Every girl hoped that the two would notice them and give them a smile. Really, it made Zuko want to throw up. Zuko was far from unattractive…anways physically, but his attitude would tend to drive people away. That's the way he wanted it as well…He didn't like attachment. Not anymore.

People just view him as a sulky rich emo boy who hated the world. They weren't that far off either. He was currently working on a sketch. It was for the winter art festival that his teacher had asked for him to enter in. He was trying to draw a person, but it was so hard without a model, and he couldn't very well ask anyone…not that anyone in particular caught his eye. Zuko winced at the bell and realized that school was over already. He had to go to the school's theatre to work on a set. Apparently this year's winter play was Romeo and Juliet. Not like it mattered too much to Zuko, but he had always enjoyed the Shakespearean tragedies. Try-outs were today, and he wondered who all would show up.

**Ok…that's chapter one. I suck at introductions, and I promise that I'll get into more details as the story continues. Please understand that this is my first fan fiction, and I'm not all that great at details…grr…but anways. Please review, and I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok. Here's the first actual chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed…very few, but I'll take what I can get. And as for the paragraph breaks and such, I'm just not used to the way you post things on here. sighs anyways. We're going to get some drama from Zuko, Katara, Sokka, and Jet. Ok, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Avatar…too bad, huh? Actually, I would have destroyed the story by now. I think those writers are good enough and I'll just remain the fan who writes the crappy fan fiction. Haha. Oh, and I do not own Romeo and Juliet. Duh… I used "Absolute Shakespeare" for the lines for the play.**

**Notes: Ok, so the scene I have Katara and Zuko play out is not in its full form. I figured you didn't want to read it all, and if you do you can find it on the internet or something…:) Anyways, I just wanted to make sure you know that as well. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 1

You're kidding…right…?

Ok. So, apparently Zuko wasn't here by choice. He truly hated anything to do with the school plays, but it had been a requirement by his advanced art teacher to at least help with painting the set design, but it turned out that he ended up designing it. That wasn't his choice either…even though it was his fault. Zuko had learned the week before what not to say to the set designer. He made her cry, and she quit…as did her friends. Actually everyone quit because of Zuko, and now he found out that he would be stuck with a bunch of people from detention who would be helping him. Currently, he was sitting on the edge of the stage with his back to the auditorium and was trying to visualize what was on his page. A pencil was in his mouth as he thought and he sat just staring for a while. He was brought back to reality quite swiftly, though, by the loud chatter of hopeful try-outs, and the detention posse. With a soft sigh which sounded more like a growl he stood up and took the pencil out of his mouth to take a look at who he'd be working with. His eyes feel on the ring leaders "Of course…" he said to himself and he just watched as the two imbeciles in front of him were seeing how long they could punch each other in the arm before one quit. Sokka and Jet. "God, why me?" he asked and motioned behind him "Hey! Jocks!" he said coldly "Those need to be moved…" he said. Sokka and Jet stopped hitting one another and looked up at Zuko "We have to work for you? Where's Mar?" "She quit." "Well, I could probably guess why…" Sokka said with a chuckle after the short banter between his self and Zuko. Zuko just rolled his eyes "I don't need to explain myself to you, so just move the stuff before I have to deal with you for another day…" he said knowing that the one overlooking detention would be quick in giving the boys another day of detention which would mean another day to be around him.

Sokka just shrugged and hit Jet again before jumping up on the stage and going to move stuff. Jet followed and bumped against Zuko's shoulder as he passed "Stay outta my way, alright?" Jet said coldly to Zuko, and the normal joking tone was gone out of Jet's voice and Zuko's eyes turned to meet a cold glare to match his own. Zuko didn't reply. He didn't have to. He knew where he and Jet stood on the friendship scale. Hell. There wasn't even a way to measure it. They were both so far off of it that the scale didn't even matter. Zuko knew the reason, too. Jet hated him. Hated him with a passion along with his entire family and his father's company. Jet's dad had worked for his father for years. They had even been on somewhat friendly terms, which was hard for Zuko to believe since his father was as friendly as a cactus. No, the cactus would be friendlier. Anyways, apparently, Jet blamed his father for his parent's death. It happened when they were both eight. Jet and Zuko had actually been friends back then. Back when life was more carefree. However, it changed all too quickly. They had been murdered. Both his mom and his dad. In their own home. Jet had found them which seemed to make it even worse on the boy. The police said that it had been a random robbery that his parents happened to walk in on, but Jet was convinced that Zuko's father had done something to them. There had been an argument between Jet and Zuko's father the week before, and even back then, Zuko knew that that meant trouble for Jet's family. Ozai wasn't one to rub the wrong way, and Jet seemed to know that as well.

The company that Zuko's father was president of dealt with manufacturing, but those who really looked knew that Ozai couldn't possibly make as much money as he did just in the manufacturing business. Zuko knew that to be all too true. The truth was that Zuko's dad was also the leader of an underground shipping business. Underground meaning illegal. But this wasn't just some amateur jobs. Oh no. Ozai was like the Godfather…or rather the Godfather was like Ozai. Ozai ran the town from the top of his thirty one story office complex, and anyone who got in his way ended up disappearing somehow. It seemed that Jet's family had gotten in the way. Zuko didn't hold that against the other young man, but that didn't mean he had to back down away from Jet's threats. Just because Jet hated his father didn't mean he had to take it out on him. However, he kept his mouth shut and looked at the few hopefuls who had turned out for the winter play. There were only a couple of guys in the group, and none that looked as if they were lead role material. Not that Zuko was offering, but he could just tell.

-----

Katara was standing in the small group and held the script in her hand and was chatting with another girl her age about being excited about trying out "I'm sure you'll get the part. There's no way you couldn't…" Katara said to the other girl who just laughed "Are you kidding me? You know you're getting the role of Juliet. I'm not even going to try out for it. Neither is anyone else. You're perfect for the part, and you have so much more experience." She said and Katara just scrunched up her nose "Are you sure it's just so you don't have to kiss one of them?" she whispered and they all fell into giggles.

Aang happened to be 'one of them' and he heard them and hit Katara in the arm "Hey!" he said and blushed at the thought of kissing one of the girls. This just made the girls laugh even harder "I don't even know why I'm here…" Toph groaned from behind Aang who jumped since he forgot she was behind him "Because you need to try out too." Aang said simply. Toph just stared at him and didn't say anything "What?" Aang asked as if confused "You're just being nice…I can't be in the play! It'd be embarrassing!" she whispered while picturing herself falling over things and destroying the set and Aang put a hand on her shoulder "I'd help you." He said with one of his signature smiles. Even if Toph couldn't see she could still feel the smile. She didn't know how she could, but she could feel it every time he gave her that smile and she couldn't help but smile as well "Look, Twinkletoes…I'm not trying out, but I'll stick around just to hear you make a fool of yourself." She said and made her way to a seat and plopped into it.

Katara watched the two with a smirk then looked around and saw Sokka and Jet "Sokka! What are you doing here?" "Fulfilling my debt to society…or rather…the theater!" he said with a comical flourish of his hand which ended up smacking Jet in the back of his head. Jet turned around and smacked Sokka in return "Ow!" Sokka said in protest and just about started to beat on Jet again when Katara spoke again "Detention, huh? That's the third time this week, Sokka…" she said as if chiding him "You're not my mom, Katara…I know, but it's not my fault." "I know, its Jet's." she said and made a face as the instigator "Look…I'm just the idea guy…I don't make him follow through with stuff. He does that on his own." Jet said and walked over to Katara and sat on the edge of the stage "So…Katara…" "No, Jet." she said before he could even continue "What? You didn't even let me ask-""Because I already know what you are going to say…" she cleared her throat, and when she spoke again she made her voice low and scrunched her eyebrows together as if to imitate Jet "Katara…I was just noticing how beautiful you are…you'd really compliment my own good looks…so what do ya say, huh? Wanna go on a date?" she said and crossed her arms while raising one eyebrow. Jet just smiled "I should work on saying something different?" he asked then was hit in the back of the head by a unused paint brush and turned around "Stop hitting on my sister, dude…that's gross!" he said and was about to throw the paintbrush back at Sokka, but looked at Zuko who was glaring at him and then motioned for Jet to get back to work. Jet sighed and looked at Katara "Save me from the emo god…" he said as if a damsel in distress then stood up and walked over to where Sokka was picking up something that looked heavy. Katara couldn't help but smirk at Jet, but looked over at Zuko whose eyes were trained on his papers. She didn't realize she was staring until Zuko's own golden eyes turned up from the pages and met her's. With a small gasp, she turned away from him quickly and walked back to the group.

-----

Tryouts were killer for most of the girls. More than half left in tears, and the others were still somewhat discouraged by the way the director spoke to them, and criticized. However, they all received a little encouragement from Katara who was sitting next to Toph "Why do you lie to them? You know they suck…just leave them be." Toph said with a sigh and Katara just laughed "I don't like it when people feel left out." She said and it was Toph's turn to laugh "You don't do that with everyone." she said with a smirk still playing upon her lips. Katara looked at Toph "I do too!" "Oh yea? And what about Zuko? You couldn't possibly say one nice thing about Zuko." Toph said and crossed her arms in victory as Katara shut up "Wait…I can…I just have to think…" she said and heard the director practically beg for a male to try out for the roles of Romeo, Mercutio, and Tybalt. The older woman walked onto the stage as Aang was still standing up there and called for Katara "Juliet!" she called her stage name since that was what she did for every play "Come here, please, dear…" Katara nodded and was up on stage and next to Aang "Face one another." she directed and they did "Now...Aang keep eye contact with Juliet and say your lines." Aang just stared at Katara frozen solid. What made it even more comical was that he was almost three or four inches shorter than Katara was. Aang finally had to look away "You can be Benvolio, Aang, but there is no way that I will have such a gangly boy be Romeo…" she said and looked around. The closest boy was Sokka who she pulled over and looked at them. They both gave each other sideways glances "You know we're brother and sister, right?" Sokka said and made a face "Fine…go…move… something heavy…" she told him and her keen eyes were already scouting the others. Jet was looked past immediately even though he was practically begging, and only stopped when Sokka elbowed him.

Zuko was busy sketching the layout when he heard his name bellowed "Come here, now!" the director practically screamed. Zuko growled as she had surprised him and a large mark was through part of the drawing, but he walked over anyways "Yes…" he said and looked at the director and ignored Katara's nervous stare. Katara looked as if she was going to faint "Please read…"the director looked through the script and Katara all but crossed her fingers _Not Act 2: Scene 2..Not Act 2: Scene 2…_she prayed "Act 2: Scene 2!" "All of it?" Zuko asked as he read through the part"yes, all of it! I have to be able to get a feel for it, and you two need to as well…" she said while going to take her seat in the audience. "This should get interesting…" Toph said with a smirk as Aang made it back to sit next to her "What's Katara's face like?" she asked with the smirk growing by the second "She looked like she's going to throw up…" "That would be awesome! I hope she does it on Zuko…that would be even better!" Toph said and laughed and Aang just shook his head "You're a terrible friend, you know that?" he asked jokingly and Toph just shrugged "It'll be good for her."

Katara read the part the woman had pointed out _Oh, God…why me?_ She asked herself as she looked up at Zuko and swallowed hard but his expression was unreadable, yet she knew he was thinking something she just couldn't tell what. Zuko then turned and walked from her a little and when he knew that the director was ready he began to read. At first he sounded as if bored with life. Definetly not a Romeo "With feeling, Romeo! You've just found the love of your life not a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of your shoe!" the director screeched and she seemed certain that Zuko was the one. She watched with great interest as Zuko cleared his throat as if nervous then continued "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she: be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady; O! it is my love: O! that she knew she were. She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return.What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes m heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See! how she leans her cheek upon- her hand: O! That I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek." he said smoothly as if he had changed completely. His normal cold tone was lost in the words, and Katara found to her dismay that she was lost as well, and just stared at him until she heard the director clear her throat, and she said her small line of "Ah me!" which came out more like a croak. Sokka looked confused "What's her problem…a guy spouts off some Shakespeare and she goes all weak in the knees…" he said but didn't notice Jet's growing anger.

The two continued for a while, and it seemed that Katara was again keeping her bearings and not so nervous around him as he drew close to speak to her. She felt like a little kid. She was never this nervous around guys, and why him? She hated him, but it seemed he was different at that moment. She was being such a girl! Katara scolded herself inwardly for swooning over the one she hated just because he could read a little Shakespeare…They continued:

**_Katara: _**At what o'clock to-morrow shall I send to thee?  
**_Zuko: _**At the hour of nine.  
**_Katara: _**I will not fail; 'tis twenty years till then. I have forgot why I did call thee back.  
**_Zuko: _**Let me stand here till thou remember it.  
**_Katara: _**I shall forget, to have thee still stand there, remembering how I love thy company.

**_Zuko: _**And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget,  
Forgetting any other home but this.  
**_Katara _**'Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone; and yet no further than a wanton's bird, who lets it hop a little from her hand, like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves,  
And with a silk thread plucks it back again, so loving-jealous of his liberty.  
**_Zuko: _**I would I were thy bird.  
**_Katara: _**Sweet, so would I:yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. Good-night, good-night! parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say good-night till it be morrow.

As Katara turned as if to truly leave after saying good night, Zuko reached out and took her hand and turned her around then continued.

**_Zuko: _**Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy heart!

Then to Katara's surprise and the surprise of everyone in the room he kissed her. _He's kissing me! It's in the script, but he's actually kissing me!_ she thought in her head and was left with her mouth hanging open as he broke the small kiss. With his hand he put her chin back up so her mouth was closed and finished his lines "Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest! Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell, his help to crave, and my dear hap to tell."

As soon as the scene was done, it seemed that Zuko was back to the way he normally was. As if he had been Romeo and was now just emo Zuko again. Katara's cheeks blushed after the kiss. She knew it was fake, but still…she was somewhat frightened by her own reaction to it and hastily went to sit back down. She sat next to Toph who was grinning "I think I found something nice to say about Zuko…" "What's that?" Toph asked "He's a great kisser…" she whispered and blushed again. Aang just peeked over at Katara and sighed to himself.

Zuko went back to his work, and didn't notice the glares he was getting from two in particular. Sokka who thought to himself _You'd better stay away from my sister, jerk, or you'll be dealing with me!_ And Jet, whose hands were clenched into tight fists and his eyes shined with jealousy. His thoughts could be well read, and his hatred seemed to grow by the second.

Who knew that one little kiss would change everything…

* * *

**Ok. That's the first chapter. I kind of liked it, and I had fun doing it. I hope you enjoyed it as well. Please review. :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Aww…thanks to all y'all who are reading this, and reviewing. I've been getting some good pointers as well. Anyways…yay! New chapter! Oh, and just so you know…I have some really cute pics of modern Zuko, Aang, and Sokka…they aren't mine…very few things are mine. But I suck at art, and therefore give all credit to whoever made this (asherluck on deviantART...go there and look her up). The pics are amazing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that anyone else made…so there:) You know that already if you've read my other chapters…**

**Notes: Not a lot of Zutarra yet…I'm sorry, but I'm sure you'll forgive me. I'm not one to just change them after a single kiss…that's just to get the ball rolling. **

**Other thoughts: So, the more I'm thinking about it, the more I love the idea of them doing Romeo and Juliet… and I know what you are saying "Well, its kind of your idea…I'd hope you'd like the idea…" Well…yea…but I mean I'm liking it MORE. That's it…You see I'm trying to link some things back to the actual show, and you'll see more of that later as well, but as for Romeo and Juliet there is: 1.) the fact that the two of them are separated by a 'war' between families and nations. 2.) family doesn't exactly like it. I mean Sokka hates Zuko in both the real series and in mine, and with the play Tybalt (Juliet's cousin, pretty much her brother by standards back then) loathes Romeo. 3.) Romeo is banished in the play (for killing Tybalt), and Zuko is a banished prince. 4.) One big one remains…dundunduuuun!!! And you'll have to wait and see if I make them both die for each other…mmuahahaha! clears throat Anywho…just to give you some incentive to keep reading I'm going to be leading up to a Christmas dance, and there is going to be romance, fights, other acts of violence, heroism, and new friendships! I don't know if I'll have it to the actual dance by Christmas, but who knows? I'll work really hard on it, and I hope you all continue to write. As always: read, enjoy, and review:) **

Chapter 2

Sacrifices must be made…

"What do you mean your going to be in the play?! You hate plays. You'll ruin it!" shrieked Katara at her big brother who stood in front of her with her arms crossed as if offended that she'd yell at him for doing such a thing "I think you should know that I am doing it for you-"

"ME?!" Katara retorted in the hallway. Their friends were all standing a good distance away to keep from getting caught in the fray. "Yes, you Katara. Who else?" Sokka said and kept his arms crossed "I'm protecting you." he said matter-of-factly and looked at the line of lockers next to him. "From what, might I ask?" Katara said poking Sokka in the chest with her right index finger. Sokka turned to look at her again "That's an easy one…let's see…survey says" he said and made a 'ding' noise with his voice "Zuko! Also known as the Emo King, the Emo God, Anger Boy, Spawn of Satan-" "Ok, you can stop…I get the picture, but its not as if he's going to hurt me." "You don't know that Katara! You know nothing about him!"

"And you know everything?" came a voice from behind Sokka that Jet and Aang had tried to warn him about by waving furiously. The only thing they didn't do to try and get Sokka's attention was actually shooting of flares, but they figured even that wouldn't have gotten through the young man's thick skull. Sokka froze a moment and turned around slowly and was face to face with the one he had just been talking about. Zuko's amber eyes were laced with a latent malice, and appeared that, if provoked, the smoldering coals would burst into flames. Katara's eyes were wide, and she looked as if she felt bad for Zuko. To be truthful, she did. She may not like the guy, but she wasn't that cruel. Sokka swallowed and stuttered "Oh…uh…Z-" he began but was cut off by Zuko raising his hand, and the other was in the pocket of his jeans "Save your breath, Jock…I don't want your lame excuses. I don't need them, and I don't want _your_" he pointed to Katara with the hand he had raised "pity." He said then passed by the small group without even glancing at the others. His free hand stuffed into his other pocket after adjusting his backpack. His figure was dark from the light of the doors being on the other side of him, and just like the shadow he appeared to be, Zuko left without looking back.

Katara swung back and wailed on the back of Sokka's head with her right hand which sent the hair on the back of his head flying forward and his chin nearly touched his chest "Ow! Hey! I didn't mean-" "You are a jerk!" Katara yelled and crossed her arms. "You don't like him either!" Sokka retorted and Katara just fumed. Toph held up a hand "He's right…you called him a jerk this morning…and pompous, and arrogant, and spoiled…" Toph said but Aang put a hand on her arm "You're not helping…" he whispered to her. Aang was right "Well…ok, _I_ called him a jerk…happy?" Toph clarified and Aang sighed and shook his head.

Katara looked back at Sokka and crossed her arms now while her big brother rubbed the back of his head "Look. I wont bother you-" "And what about soccer? Are you going to quit soccer to 'protect' me?" Katara asked using air quotes while tapping her foot. Sokka laughed "Are you kidding me?! Of course not! Soccer will be over in a couple of weeks…there's plenty of time to do both." he smirked "Besides…I couldn't let Jet be in the play by himself."

Katara's eyes widened and her head snapped to look at Jet "_You're _in on it too?!" Jet could only smile nerously "I couldn't very well pass up the opportunity to meet some new girls, now could I?" he asked and nudged Aang as if he'd laugh along with him, but Aang just rolled his eyes. Jet scoffed "Oh yea…that's right. You don't like girls. You still think they have cooties? You could barely even look at Katara for five seconds without passing out." Jet said as a joke, but his tone told everyone that he was really angry about something "Jet…cut it out. Leave him alone." Sokka said looking over his shoulder at his friend. "What?" Jet asked and shrugged "Look…Sokka. Practice starts in fifteen minutes. We gotta change too." he said as if begging for an excuse to leave. "Fine…see you at home, Katara." Sokka said dejectedly, and he and Jet ran down the hall and towards the locker room.

Katara sighed angrily and Aang was staring at the floor "Don't listen to him, Aang…Jet is different…" Aang nodded "I know…" he said but it was obvious that he was still embarrassed. Maybe if he had gotten the part of Romeo then all this extra drama wouldn't have reared its ugly head. Both Katara and Aang sighed loudly and Toph made a face "Ok. Are you all done feeling sorry for your pathetic asses? I'm hungry…" she said and grabbed onto Aang's arm and pulled him down the hallway. Katara smirked and shook of the negative thoughts she had been having. There was no reason to worry so much. Zuko would most likely reject the role of Romeo anyways. Problem solved!

-----

Ok, so Katara was wrong. Her week was going terrible, and it was only a Tuesday. Aang and Toph stood by as Katara repeatedly struck her forehead to her locker door. She had read the paper telling of all the parts. It had read:

Roles:

Juliet- Katara

Romeo- Zuko

Tybalt- Sokka

Benvolio- Aang

Mercutio- Jet

Then it had continued on with the other roles. Katara was still banging her head even after Aang had read through the list. He grimaced and took Katara by the shoulders to lead her away from the lockers "It shouldn't be all that bad, Katara. Besides, you LOVE the play, and you'll be an awesome Juliet." he said and gave her another reassuring grin when she looked at him. However, the moment was ruined when he looked at her forehead. He tried to hide his laughter, but Katara noticed the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth "What? What are you laughing at?" she asked and Toph had caught up "Yes, Twinkletoes…what is so funny?" she asked curiously. She couldn't possibly be left out of a good joke. Aang suddenly blurted out in laughter which caused some more people to stare at him. Katara's arms crossed and she glared. Aang slowed down long enough to take a breath and wipe a tear "You're forehead…you have a huge red welt in the middle of your forehead…" he said and was still laughing. Toph smirked and Katara's eyes widened "I what?!" she said and ran to the bathroom and nearly knocked over Zuko as he passed by, but it seemed he didn't notice and just continued walking.

-----

Lunch couldn't have come any sooner for Sokka. He waited in line with Jet, and was talking to a few girls who were in front of him "Well, yea we won. Why would we lose?" Sokka said and laughed. The girls were all around the two guys "You guys are so awesome!" one said a little too excited for her own good, and Sokka's eyes widened in worry, but he cleared his throat "Thanks…" he said and took practically every item on the lunch menu.

Jet was walking next to him as they walked to a table to sit down with a bunch of the other soccer players, but Jet paused by Katara, Aang, and Toph's table "Hey, Katara…you're not still mad are you?" he asked softly and looked a little nervous. Katara looked up at Jet and noticed his face and smirked "Have I even been able to stay angry with you or Sokka?" Jet's smile returned "Good." he said and took his seat at the soccer team's table.

Katara then went to looking around the room. Everyone was talking and laughing, and it made her smile. She didn't know why other people's happiness made her happy, but it always did. However, her smile faded as her eyes fell on Zuko. He was sitting at a table all by himself. His tray was empty since he had finished eating, and he was working furiously on a drawing. Even from her distance she could feel the sort of oppressive barrier that seemed to emanate from Zuko. She watched him a little while longer, and turned to Aang and Toph "I'll be right back…" she said and stood up. Her walking to his table caused some people to watch. Apparently people knew they were going to be Romeo and Juliet, and it was a total shock to practically the entire school that Zuko was going to even be in the play let alone have the lead role.

Approaching cautiously, Katara cleared her throat "Mind if I sit?" she asked softly. Zuko didn't look up "You will anyways no matter what I say…" he said and continued working. Now that she was closer she observed that there were crumpled up pieces of notebook paper around the tray. Zuko looked up at her after a few moments "Do you want something, Katara?" he asked as if annoyed. Katara's eyes went back to Zuko "Oh! I…uh… just wanted to say congratulations for getting the part of Romeo." she said with a smile, but shut up as Zuko went back to working on a sketch. She waited a few more moments before sitting down at his table "I was wondering-" she paused as Zuko's good eye moved from the drawing to her without him moving his head. After a few more moments of silence, Zuko sat up straight "Go on…" he said putting down his pencil. Apparently, she wanted his undivided attention.

Katara nodded "I was wondering if you'd like to practice lines sometime?" she said and smiled. Zuko just stared at her. He didn't even blink. He just stared. She wasn't laughing. It wasn't a joke "Why?" he asked as if was confused. Katara adjusted herself on the cafeteria seat "Because…we have to learn the lines." she said with a small stutter. Zuko looked around "Did your friends put you up to this? Or your brother and Jet? How about them?" "N-no…" "Really? Because I'll tell you right now that I won't be tricked. I'm not someone that is just going to follow behind on your coat tails just because you offer me acceptance." Zuko said and seemed to be getting somewhat angry. Katara's eyes widened "No. I-" "I'm not one of your little projects either. If you think I'm in the play in order to be accepted by the rest of this damn school, you're wrong!" he said getting louder.

Sokka's head turned as did Jet's, and within just a few seconds they were up and beginning to walk towards the table. Katara was shocked, and practically in tears, but he didn't stop.

Zuko stood up "You want to know the reason why I decided to be in the play?" he asked and Katara just looked up at him "Because I knew it would piss them off!" he yelled and pointed at Sokka and Jet as they came up behind Katara who tried the swallow down the lump in her throat. "Hey! Lay off, freak!" Jet growled and Sokka moved around the table towards Zuko "Look, Zuko…if you have a problem with me you take it up with me! Not with Katara! Lay off!" Sokka said and shoved Zuko in the chest which caused Zuko to drop his notebook and various pencils. Zuko looked as if he was trying to control his anger "What? Do you like making girls cry?" Sokka said obviously getting angrier by the minute "You'll take out your anger on a girl who is only trying to be nice to a creep like you, but when you're faced with someone to match you, you back down. Coward…" Sokka muttered and continued to glare at Zuko.

A few teachers were watching warily "Sokka! Zuko! Back off!" one of the coaches yelled across the cafeteria. Zuko clenched his fists and looked at Sokka "I am NOT a coward!" he yelled and swung which sent Sokka reeling back onto the cafeteria table. Teachers were running to stop the fight from getting worse, but Sokka was already jumping back at Zuko. They both got in a few more punches on each other before they were pulled apart, and some of the other guys on the soccer team came over to hold back Jet. Aang and Toph came over to check on Katara.

The two boys were huffing and puffing for air, and even while being held back they were glaring at each other. Zuko's lip and nose were bleeding, and Sokka's right eye was swelling up from a left hook from Zuko, and his lip was also bleeding. The two were escorted out of the cafeteria and to the principal's office, Jet pushed his way away from his teammates and walked in the opposite direction, and Katara pulled away from Aang's comforting hand and ran to an exit. Her sobs followed her. People around the room were silent for a little while longer, but soon chatter began again, and things went back to normal.

Aang looked over at Toph and grabbed her hand "C'mon…" he said and followed in the direction that Katara went.

-----

It did very little to try and console Katara. She just cried, and cried…and cried some more. "I don't understand how one person could be so…mean!" she said and couldn't even come up with a worse word than 'mean' to use for Zuko. Aang had tried to comfort her, but he did little to help the situation. Katara messed with her pony tail and sighed "Then Sokka had to go and fight him…" "He was just trying to help-" "I know, Aang, but…God! Now they're both going to get suspended. Sokka's going to loose his captain position on the soccer team. Zuko is going to be hated even more-" Katara was interrupted by Toph "I don't think he could be hated anymore than he already was. Besides, you shouldn't worry so much about others. It would have happened sooner or later. If I know Sokka he had just been wanting Zuko to swing at him so he could pound the guy's face in. Man! I wish I could have seen that!" she said and smirked while slamming her fist in to the open palm of her other hand. Aang glanced at Toph "You are disturbing…" he said and the two were soon in an argument of their own, but it made Katara laugh. The two stopped and Aang smiled "See? Nothing to worry about…Everything will be fine, and you never know…maybe something good will come out of this?" he said and the bell rang to go back to class.

Katara made her way back to the cafeteria to pick up her backpack, and noticed that there were notebook pages all over the floor as well as a notebook. She couldn't help herself. With a sigh, Katara bent down and picked up the book and gathered the papers. She looked at the various pages and sat cross legged on the floor and began to file through them. The drawings were just sketches, but they were still amazing. She was captivated by how awesome they were, but she noticed a trend in the pictures. They were all very depressing. Dark and foreboding. Pictures of cathedrals with ugly gargoyles staring down upon masses of people who all appeared depressed. Almost every picture was either set at night, or in the rain. Katara sighed, and wished she could understand Zuko. For some reason his outburst had made him even more of a mystery, and she began to realize that she really didn't know him at all. With a soft sigh, she stood and put the notebook in her backpack then went off to class.

-----

Between class periods Katara saw Sokka come out of the principal's office with a pink slip of paper in his hand and he looked a mixture of angry and ashamed. Following after him a few moments later was Zuko who also held a pink slip of paper. His expression almost matched Sokka's exactly. Katara watched the two, but turned as Aang asked if she was coming to class. She said she'd catch up and she pushed her way through the people. However, she wasn't following her brother. She could see him later.

Zuko pushed his way out of the school doors and towards the parking lot with his backpack on his back and his black and deep red helmet in his hand opposite the motorcycle keys. Katara ran after him, and caught up just as he was mounting the bike. She was trying to catch her breath as he glanced at her, but he didn't say anything. Then his eyes widened as she held out the book with one hand while leaning down and bracing herself on her knee with the other in order to catch her breath "You dropped this earlier, and I figured you'd need it…" she said after he took it. He looked surprised and didn't know what to say for a while, but cleared his throat while putting the notebook in his backpack "Uh…thanks…" he paused for a while then Katara turned to go back inside.

Zuko looked at his bag then at Katara's retreating figure and he closed his eyes "Katara…wait…" he managed finally and opened his eyes again. Katara turned around, and her face showed that now she was the one who was surprised. Zuko was putting his backpack back on his back and he sighed "Look…I'm sorry…" he paused and sighed again "I'm sorry that I made you cry." he said in a softer tone, and Katara thought for a brief second that the Zuko who had her mesmerized as Romeo was back again, but that was quickly shattered as Zuko continued "But I'm not sorry for punching Sokka. And you can tell him that too." he said while putting his helmet back on and started the bike before speeding off at about the same speed he had the other day.

Katara just watched him leave and sighed "You are such a mystery, Zuko…" she said and smirked as she turned. Somehow, she didn't hate Zuko as much anymore. She didn't like him, but the hate was slowly ebbing away to loathing with a passion.

**Ok, that's chapter 2:) Hooray! I will be doing some time skips…I promise. There is no way that I'll be going day by day in this story. I think my brain would seep out of my ears. But anyways, thanks so much for reading, and please review. I'll update again soon, and I promise there will be better Zutarra moments!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Whoot! A new chapter. I'm so excited that you are still reading this, and not only that, but some of you are actually liking it:) This chapter isn't going to be all that exciting since its just more about their families. I'm just going to be making up a lot of stuff, so no flames if I have anything anti-cannon. Haha. Oh, and sorry that this is so short. I've been busy with school and stuff, so not only is this one short, but an update may be about a day or so in coming...sorry...:( So, without further ado…read, enjoy, and review. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…nada…zero…zip…zilch…naught.

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Will you ever be proud of me?

When Zuko walked in the front door, he knew something was about to happen that he wouldn't like. Not only could he sense it, but the smirk upon Azula's face caused Zuko's blood seem to go cold. His father was home. _Wonderful…_Zuko entered the kitchen and put his keys on the table and let his backpack slip off of his shoulders, and he set it on the floor. At the head of the long table sat his father. Ozai. He was clothed in a finely made and pressed black suit with a black button up underneath the jacket. Amber eyes locked on Zuko's, and the man held his hand out. Zuko looked at the hand then without having to be told he put the pink slip in his father's hand. There was something else other than him getting in a fight that had caused his father to actually meet his son, and Zuko was worried to find out.

Ozai's eyes, even though they were the same strange golden hue as Zuko's, appeared cold and were intimidating. Zuko just stood silently and stared back at his father who soon adjusted himself in his seat "Would you like to know what I was doing today, Zuko?" came his father's cold voice. Zuko knew it wasn't meant to be answered, because his father would answer the question himself "I had a meeting with another very large organization. Now, I don't usually go to meetings, but today was quite important." Ozai said before standing. Zuko was tall, but his father still seemed to tower over him. However, Zuko didn't back down. If he did, his father would call him weak. A coward. He had heard it many times before about how useless he was as a son. He had no backbone. There was a rather large list that Ozai had made that seemed to show just how worthless Zuko was. However, none of those words came, but Zuko could feel his father's anger growing.

Suddenly, Ozai backhanded Zuko with his right hand with great force. The multiple times that Sokka had hit him seemed more like being hit by a pillow compared to the force his father used. Zuko's face turned to the side with the blow to which he wasn't allowed to lean away from. Ozai's face was contorted in anger and he just stared at Zuko for a moment before practically exploding in fury "I LOST a million dollar deal today, because I received a call from your principal about you getting into a fight with someone! Not only did I lose the money and the deal, but I was humiliated in front of my competitors, and those who work for me!" Ozai yelled, and Zuko's emotions were hidden even as the cut he had on his lip began to bleed again.

Azula continued to watch with amusement, and her smirk had grown even more when her father struck her brother, but she was somewhat disappointed as Ozai straightened his suit, swallowed, then pushed past Zuko towards the front door. Zuko didn't turn to watch his father leave, and didn't even flinch as the door slammed behind Ozai.

Azula allowed a small chuckle to escape her lips, but was again disappointed when she received no reaction from Zuko. She usually got at least a glare; however, Zuko just picked his backpack up and walked the rest of the way through the dining room. Azula's "Hmph!" indicated that she was quite upset at not being able to continue to pester her dear 'Zuzu'. Azula crossed her arms then turned to go about her own business once again.

Zuko walked up the stairs towards his part of the house. As he entered his room he turned on his music which was quite loud. He dropped his pack on his bed and went into his bathroom. For a moment, he just stared at his reflection. His face looked worse than he had initially thought "The guy actually got a couple of good hits in…" he said to himself as he washed his face, but the most prominent bruise would most likely be from his father's retaliation. With a sigh he dried off his face with a towel and went out to lay down on his bed. Zuko just stared at his ceiling for a long time with a clenched jaw. Without looking, he opened his backpack and pulled out his notebook then sat up. His eyebrow rose as he looked at it. Every page was still intact, as well as the pages that had fallen out, and even ones that were wrinkled. Zuko figured out that they had been the ones that he had crumpled up seeing as how they weren't any good in his eyes, but the one who had cleaned it up must have thought differently "Katara…" he said softly then smirked "She must really think I'm a freak now after seeing these…" he said to himself while putting the notebook on his bed and went back downstairs to get something to eat. He had plenty of time to do his homework since he wouldn't be in school for the rest of the week.

-----

Sokka had received a lecture from his grandmother when he came home early, and then also from Katara when she came home at the regular time "I really don't want to hear anymore…I'm not sorry for what I did." Sokka said while filing through the fridge for anything to eat. Katara sighed with her arms crossed and looked at the floor "I-I talked to him again…" she said and Sokka stood up and turned around to look at her with a mouthful of something "Him? You mean Zuko?" Sokka asked then rolled his eyes "Give it up, Katara…he won't change. There's nothing you can do to change him." he said going to the kitchen table and put all the things out that he had to make a rather large sandwich.

Katara was staring at the floor, and gave a small smirk "Then why did he apologize?" she asked and looked at her big brother who seemed to go rigid for a moment then relaxed "Liar…he wouldn't apologize…" "But he did. He said he was sorry for making me cry?" Katara said and moved to sit at the small table made for four. Sokka looked up from spreading mayonnaise on the bread "Did he now? And what about the twelve times he hit me in the face? Did he apologize for that?" "Uh…" Katara said then chuckled "No. He pretty much said that you deserved it…" "I deserved it?! He's insane…that's all it is…he's insane."

Katara then spent the next fifteen minutes watching Sokka pile meat, cheese, and other toppings on his sandwich while ranting about how stupid Zuko was. She just shook her head when he finished talking and started eating "I'm going to go study in my room…" she paused after standing "And you make sure to clean that up." she said pointing to the table which was cluttered with various items used in the creation of Sokka's masterpiece. Sokka just looked up with full cheeks and a piece of lettuce hanging out of his mouth and made a face as Katara left.

* * *

**Ok. Told you it was short. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Muahahaha! I have you all in my clutches now! Living off every word that I type! You belong to me…You are my slaves…Go fetch my slippers!**

…

**Oh well…I tried. Anywho…an update! YAY! I hope to bring back a little more of the comedy I so adore. I'm not very good with the serious stuff, as you can probably tell with the last chapter being much shorter than the other chapters. Oh, and I want to give a shout out to Harlequin Jade, The Lady Empress, and Dark Passion. They seem to be the recurrent reviewers. It makes me feel good when I get reviews of someone saying "I am seriously hooked!" (Harlequin Jade). It makes me want to write more because I know that someone is waiting for an update. So, wait no longer everyone! Here's chapter 4! Woohoo! Like always: read, enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill…I own NOTHING! Well, I own some things, but definitely not any of the Avatar characters…If I did I would have tackleglomped Zuko by now…or Sokka…or Jet…or all three at once…:)

* * *

**

Chapter 4

What do you get when you add two left feet to an emo king?

Dance lessons…

It had been a little over a week and a half since Sokka and Zuko's fight, but remnants of their battle remained. Each young man still showed signs of a couple of bruises, and Sokka was especially proud of one in particular that was larger than the others upon Zuko's right cheek. However, what he didn't realize is that it hadn't been inflicted by him, but Zuko wouldn't say anything against it being caused by Sokka. He could endure a little extra taken away from his pride before he would allow others to know that he had been hit in such a way by Ozai.

However, such thoughts began to ebb away with the time that passed, and the students were now focused on learning their lines and places on the stage. The director, Ms. Flannigan, had found it quite frustrating to have the people that she did. She would say things, and from her point of view the young men were clueless. The middle aged woman seemed to be nearing the end of her rope, and if it hadn't been for Katara stepping up to help guide the poor lost souls, Ms. Flannigan thought that she might end up using one of the stage daggers and jabbing out her eyes.

Sokka was probably the most clueless of all of them. Jet wasn't too far behind on the clueless scale, but he was better at hiding it. Zuko already had a pretty good knowledge of the theatre, and Aang was just Aang. He was good at practically anything, and caught on quickly. However, Sokka was the one who gave the most work, and even ended up frustrating Katara.

Sokka was reading his script, and scratching the back of his head "I die?! Why do _I _die?!" he asked and was flipping through the pages. Katara sighed loudly "Yes, Sokka…you die…practically every main character dies in this play…" she said in as calm a tone as she could. Sokka was reading then gave a very loud, and somewhat comical, gasp then pointed to Zuko "_You_! You kill me!" Sokka said as if it were truly a crime. Zuko just rolled his eyes and continued working on his lines. Sokka was about to say something else but Katara cut him off "Have you even read this?" she asked waving the script in front of Sokka's face to draw his attention back to her. Sokka opened his mouth, paused then smirked "If I said 'Yes' would you believe me?" he asked with a cheesy grin. The book suddenly lashed out and smacked him in the middle of the forehead "OW!" he said then rubbed the spot that was turning red, and took hold of the book as Katara put it in his other hand "Read it…all of it!" she ordered then walked away from him exasperated. Jet walked over just as Sokka gave a mock salute behind Katara's back, and Jet joined in laughing.

Ms. Flannigan sighed from the chair in the audience section and clapped her hands "People! People, please…settle down…settle down. Today for our practice we won't be working on lines quite as much. Perhaps that will give our Tybalt some time to redeem himself…" she said and glared at Sokka who stopped laughing soon after then whispered to Jet "She's frightening…" he said and Jet could only nod in agreement.

Ms. Flannigan continued after she finished glaring "We will work on the young men's fight scenes" "Yea!" Sokka and Jet halfway screamed and high-fived each other, but received another glared and seemed to shrink away from the director as she continued "And the choreography for the masquerade ball at the beginning of the play." which elicited groans from Sokka and Jet.

Ms. Flannigan decided to start off with the fight scenes. Zuko, Jet, and Sokka were the only ones who were going to do any kind of fighting, so the others were excused to either take a break, or to sit in the audience to watch. Ms. Flannigan gave some simple instructions on proper form, then handed shabby looking wooden swords to Jet and Zuko, and a toy plastic dagger to Sokka "What's this? Don't I get one of the big ones?" he asked and looked as if he were going to cry. Ms. Flannigan sighed and shook her head "I envision…" "Here we go again…" Sokka whispered to Jet as the director continued "Tybalt as a very ruthless fighter. Not one so used to proper form and more used to just getting the job done. Unlike Romeo…" she motioned to Zuko "Who does not jump into fights headlong. He thinks, and likes to fight from a little distance from his adversary. Mercutio is about the same way, but he also is drunk most of the time, so his swordplay is a bit shaky. Hence the reason why he is slain by Tybalt…" "WHAT?!" came the reply of both Jet and Sokka. Jet appeared to be quite let down, but Sokka seemed excited "I get to kill him?! That is so awesome! Let's practice that!" Sokka said in excitement then poked Jet in the side with his elbow "You get your butt kicked…you get your butt kicked…" Sokka joked, and received a swift punch in his arm from Jet.

"Shall we begin, gentlemen?" Ms. Flannigan asked them and began to give steps and had them do them over and over again to get the correct timing so that it looked as if they really could swordfight if it came down to it. After nearly an hour of just that, Ms. Flannigan nodded and said "Run through the scene gentlemen…begin with Tybalt confronting Romeo. Romeo backs down, not wanting to fight seeing as how he and Juliet just had a secret marriage, so Romeo views Tybalt as his own cousin now. However, that is where Mercutio steps in. You two fight, Mercutio is slain by Tybalt, then Romeo out of vengeance for your friend, you fight Tybalt and slay him. If you feel the need just ad lib a bit…" Ms. Flannigan turned to go back to her seat and bellowed "Benvolio!"

Aang sat upright in his seat and ran up on stage "You also need a prop, but you won't be using it. It will get you used to reacting accordingly to what goes on around you…" Ms. Flannigan said while passing by Aang who nodded and took his place on stage. Katara was sitting with a few of the other girls who had also decided to watch as the scene began to unfold.

Sokka began the scene as he was told, Zuko began to walk away, then Jet stepped in with his sword ready. It didn't last long seeing as how Sokka was to kill him off quickly. In the process of 'stabbing' Jet, Sokka took his sword away from him then let Jet fall to the floor. Both Aang and Zuko went to Jet after reacting to their 'friends' demise. Sokka knew that they were acting, but not only had Jet's acting been pretty good, but he found himself getting a bit nervous as Zuko turned to glare at him after Aang said "He is dead…"

Sokka, out of instinct, kept the wooden sword, along with his dagger and took the stance that Ms. Flannigan had instructed. In response, Zuko took Aang's sword, who looked surprised seeing as how this wasn't in the script, but went along with it. He had to learn to react accordingly…

Zuko stood with both swords and the two circled each other before commencing the fight between them which seemed to last quite a while, and Katara found herself actually enjoying the fight. A few of the other girls twittered to one another "They are pretty good!" one said and all seemed to be ogling over the boys as they finally finished.

Sokka, from the angle of the audience, looked as if he had a sword through his body and out his back, and was leaning on Zuko then fell the rest of the way to the floor. Zuko backed away quickly and dropped both weapons and looked at his hands as if to say "What have I done?"

The scene was over, and Ms. Flannigan was speechless. The boys took their place at the edge of the stage to receive their critiques, but none came. Ms. Flannigan stood up, clapped vigorously then ran onto the stage and hugged each of the young men. She hugged Sokka the longest and hardest "You're not completely worthless as an actor!!" she exclaimed as Sokka tried to get away from the crazy woman.

As she backed away, Ms. Flannigan cleared her throat "Very good…that will be plenty of that for today. Now…ladies. I need you to find your partners and we'll work on the ballroom dancing." she said and the girls made their way onto the stage.

----

Katara smiled as Ms. Flannigan took back her previous assumption that Sokka couldn't possibly get any more frustrating when she tried to teach him how to dance. Unfortunately, it was the same with all of the guys. Ms. Flannigan had taught the proper motions, and would start the music, but it wouldn't last long before a girl screeched because her foot was stepped on.

Katara was quite patient with Zuko. They both appeared somewhat nervous at being so close to one another, and both could see the glares from Jet and Sokka. However, Katara just kept trying to teach him the rhythm, and it seemed as if he was getting the hang of it "Ow!" Katara said and pulled her foot out from under Zuko's. Zuko pulled back from her and looked down "Sorry…" he said for the twentieth time "I'm not really the dancing type…" he muttered and Katara smirked "It's alright. We'll try again." she said and placed her left hand on his right shoulder and took his left hand in her right one.

As the music began again it only took two steps before he stepped on her again, but Katara insisted that they not stop, however, after three more times Zuko growled and moved away from her "I can't do this! This is retarded!" he said and walked through the backstage area in frustration. Everyone just watched him leave, and Katara sighed "I'll go get him…I'll be back in a moment." she said and Ms. Flannigan nodded.

Sokka and Jet wanted to follow, but Ms. Flannigan ordered them to continue dancing much to the dismay of the girl's who they were dancing with.

-----

Katara looked around the prop section, and didn't see Zuko anywhere. Then she went back to the area which would be devoted to make-up and hair. Zuko sat in one of the swivel chairs, and was staring at himself in the mirror. Katara smirked again and walked up behind him.

Zuko turned as he caught her reflection in the mirror, and just looked at her like he usually did. Saying nothing. Katara just continued smiling at him "You're not giving up, are you?" she asked with her arms crossed. Zuko kept his face straight and without emotion "And if I did?" he asked while leaning back into the chair. Katara sat in one next to him "Just because you have trouble dancing?" she asked and chuckled "Sounds like a stupid reason to quit to me…" she said and Zuko just glared at her. Katara didn't back down "I mean its just dancing." "Just dancing? More like torture…" Zuko said and looked out in front of himself with his back to the mirror "I just don't like dancing." "You don't like it because you haven't ever tried it before." Katara added "Once you get the hang of it you'll be fine." she said with an encouraging smile.

Zuko just glanced at Katara "I can't do it…I keep stepping on your toes, and pretty soon you won't have any left for me to step on. I'm the worst one out there. Even your brother is getting the hang of it." "You just need some extra practice." Katara said with a smile "Without the pressure of everyone else watching. Come here…" she said while standing up and motioning for Zuko to follow. He looked at her with skepticism, but soon followed anyways. Katara put his right hand on her hip and took his left in her hand again then began to count "1, 2, 3…1,2,3…1,2- OW!" she said and Zuko growled loudly "See?! I suck at dancing." he said and threatened to walk away again, but Katara held him in place "Ok…think of it like the moves you had to learn for the sword fighting…that's pretty much like a dance…just imagine that we're fighting. You have to keep your footholds, so you can't step on my feet…" she said with a raised eyebrow "C'mon…try it…just once more." she pleaded.

With a sigh, Zuko nodded "Alright…" he said and took a deep breath as Katara started to count off again. He stumbled a couple of times, but soon found his rhythm, and could calculate where Katara was going by her body movements. Soon Katara stopped counting and smiled up at Zuko as they stopped. He gave a small smirk which surprised Katara. That was the first sign of a smile that she had ever seen from Zuko "Not bad…" she said with a smile. Zuko looked at the ground while moving back from her "I guess not, but it's only because you're a good teacher…" he said and stuffed his hands in his pocket. Katara blushed slightly at being complimented "Thank you." she said and started walking back towards the main stage.

Zuko watched her start to walk away again and cleared his throat "Hey, Katara…you still want to practice lines together sometime?" he asked softly and seemed to be somewhat reserved in asking. Almost worried that she'd say no. "Yea!" Katara said happily while turning around "That'd be great. How about tomorrow after play practice?" she asked and Zuko nodded "That sounds good." "Your house or mine?" Katara asked next and Zuko was somewhat surprised by that question "W-well…it would be best if we went to your house…" he said but didn't offer an explanation.

Katara didn't really press for one "Ok. Do you know where I live?" she asked and Zuko shook his head 'no' "Alright…" she found a notebook and pen and wrote down her address and phone number "Here…if you can't find it just call me." she said and handed him the paper. Zuko nodded and folded the paper after reading it then put it in his pocket.

Katara smirked again then sighed "We should get back out there. Practice will be over soon, and I don't want Sokka to have to come find me…" she said with a chuckle. "Your brother is a pain, you know that?" Zuko asked while walking with her. Katara's smile broadened "Of course I do, but I just choose to ignore him most of the time. But he really isn't all that bad. You two just need some common ground so you aren't always at each other's throats or glaring at each other." she said with a shrug "I bet once you two get past your preconceived ideas of one another you'll find out that you would most likely be pretty good friends." she said before walking back out on stage just as Ms. Flannigan was dismissing the students.

Zuko stopped just before going out on the stage and sighed "Friends, huh?" he whispered to himself. The word was foreign to him, but it seemed that over the time that he had spent in the play after his first incident with Sokka, Katara seemed to have become someone he could trust. He didn't just spill his guts to her, or anything, but he was starting to feel as if she was as close to a friend as he would ever have. Then Zuko began to realize that he wasn't so frustrated with her friends, and was beginning to see why Aang was liked by so many people. He rarely looked down on anyone, and from what Katara's reaction was to the young man, Zuko could tell that he would do almost anything to keep people from fighting each other. He knew that Aang had stopped Sokka from saying more than he had to Zuko in the multiple times that he and Sokka argued. Aang was kind of the peacemaker, which was needed in the couple of hours that they had to spend together. The kid was still annoying as hell, but not as unlikable as Zuko had thought before. Maybe Sokka was the same way?

Zuko doubted it…

* * *

**Ok. That's chapter six! Hope you liked it and I hope you noticed a few of the subtle (or not-so-subtle) references to the characters in the actual series. I gave Sokka the dagger initially because he usually uses his boomerang, or a small blade. Then I also had Zuko fight with two swords, just cuz I couldn't leave that out. It's so cool when he does that! Also the whole Aang is a peacemaker thing is pretty obvious seeing as how that is essentially what the Avatar is. Ok, so since you've read it…REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok…I'm so sorry this took me longer to update than I planned, but here's Chapter 5! Life is crazy, and I haven't really had all that much time just to write… :) I'm not going to put a long intro thing, cuz you don't want that…you want the story…just one thing before, however.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Avatar: the Last Airbender. **

**There…I said it. Now, read, enjoy and review.

* * *

**

Chapter 5

From good, to bad, to worse.

"This line is so loooong!" whined Sokka into the ear of the one standing in front of him. Jet turned around with a smirk on his lips "But dude…its gonna be so worth it! I mean its not every day that a band this big comes to our city! This concert is going to be awesome! There is no way that any lady will be able to resist going with me…" he said and his normal mischievous gleam seemed to glow even more. Sokka rolled his eyes "I can't believe you actually think that both of us buying two tickets is a good idea…" he said and it was obvious that he was a little worried about spending his money.

Jet put his hand on Sokka's shoulder "Do not doubt the master. Women are like putty in my hand, dude…" "Except for my sister." Sokka taunted. Jet had had a crush on Katara forever it seemed, and his little sister never gave him the time of day. That made Sokka's life a lot easier seeing as how he didn't really want to beat his best friend senseless. The one he was currently worried about was that Zuko…Just thinking about that creep near his sister made his skin crawl. The only thing that drew Sokka out of his current thought pattern was Jet's elbow as they moved to the window and proceeded to buy two tickets each "I hope this is a good idea…" Sokka whined again. Jet just smirked and smelled the tickets as he walked away "Better watch out ladies, cuz Jet's on the prowl…" he said and Sokka just shook his head and chuckled.

They had left play practice as soon as it was over and practically ran to the ticket booth. They were for this Friday night, which was only two days. Sokka knew Jet could find a date in less than five minutes, but Sokka was a bit pickier about such things as women. Not only that, but they made him nervous. It was kind of a touchy subject for Sokka. Sure he could flirt just as good if not better than Jet did, but when it came down to actually asking a girl on a date…well, Sokka was at a loss. With a sigh, Sokka pocketed the tickets as they came in sight of the soccer fields.

Jet and Sokka had planned on using one of the fields for a little practice of their own, but it seemed that all the fields were taken. One field in particular caught Jet's eye. The varsity girl's soccer team was playing around after their practice. Jet nudged Sokka with that same old smirk and walked in that direction "Two birds with one stone, dude…" muttered Jet and Sokka rolled his eyes and followed with his hands in his pockets.

The two guys stopped and watched for a moment before Sokka took the initiative "Hey…you done using this?" Sokka asked with his nonchalant grin crossing his face. He could at least taunt the girls…and he did so by going up and stopping their soccer ball as it was on its path from one girl to another. Jet stood a little behind Sokka and was already trying to pick out the girl that would be his objective.

It was somewhat humorous how some of the girls reacted. Especially the freshmen girls. The two before them were not only two of the most popular guys in school, but they were very attractive, and were also practically made gods of the soccer field at their school. Jet smirked as the freshmen girls were practically drooling over them as were almost all the others. However, Jet spotted one problem, and it came in the form of their captain. She was their age, and from what Jet heard, she was really good at soccer. Not only that, but Jet found himself staring at her. She was gorgeous! Sokka hadn't quite spotted her yet, and Jet figured that was his friend's fault for not being so observant.

Before Jet could actually act upon his objective the girl came forward with her arms crossed, and that familiar saying 'If looks could kill.' came to Jet's mind. The girl was seething in anger. Apparently she didn't hold the two boys in such high regard as all the others apparently did.

She cleared her throat and Sokka turned his head and his smirk seemed to grow lax and his mouth came open a little as he apparently found her to be very attractive as well "What do you think you are doing?" the girl asked point blank with her arms still crossed. Sokka just chuckled "We want to use the field." He said pointing to the nearest goal "You're apparently done here." Sokka added crossing his own arms and still had their soccer ball at his feet. The girl apparently didn't like that answer because her eyes narrowed in such a way that made Jet take a small step backwards.

"We will leave when we are ready, and we aren't ready yet. We still have the field, so get lost." She said maliciously and even Sokka seemed a bit taken back by the girl's tone and one of his eyebrows rose "C'mon…how much more practice do you all need? I mean it's not like a few more minutes are going to make much of a difference…" Sokka recovered from the girl's tone and smirked tauntingly. Jet was growing antsy. Sokka wasn't the best one at being good with his words, and it was obvious that the girl was taking Sokka's words the wrong way "Make much of a difference? What's that supposed to mean?" she asked and her eyes seemed to glow in anger. Jet inched back a bit more. He wasn't about to be hit in the crossfire if those daggers she was throwing with her eyes went astray "Uh…dude…" Jet squeaked, but Sokka didn't seem to hear seeing as how Sokka's grin continued to grow "What I mean is that you've apparently practiced all that you could possibly need and it won't do you all much good to keep the field from those who could benefit more from it."

Jet wanted to punch Sokka in the back of the head! Was he really that dense? He had just said the worst possible thing to a girl…especially this girl "No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend…" he muttered. Sokka found himself almost immediately in something he couldn't back out of "Are you saying that you need the field more than we do? And why is that?" she asked with a slight snarl on her lips "Because we're girls?" she asked and her words seemed to be laced with ice. Sokka cleared his throat nervously, but he wasn't about to be intimidated by this girl "Yea…Yea! That's what I mean. We're on a completely different level than you girls, and we need this field. I'm sure you understand the difference between us."

The girl just stared for a moment and all the other girls on the team were silent as well and even they backed away from the two captains very slowly as she made her way over to Sokka "No…I don't think I understand…why don't you try to show me how different we are…" she said before stealing the ball from Sokka which caused him to lose his balance for a second "First one to three goals wins…if you win you two get the field…if I win we get the field…" she said juggling the ball between her feet idly.

Sokka chuckled at the challenge "You sure you want to do this? I mean I don't want to embarrass you or anything…" he said watching her. The girl chuckled in response "You scared? We could up the bet if you'd like…make it more interesting…" she said with what appeared to be a very mischievous grin. Jet was suddenly very nervous "Don't do anything stupid, dude…" he whispered. Sokka just scoffed "Alright…let's see…if I win, you go to the concert with me this Friday…" he said and his smile grew as the girl was somewhat taken back by such an offer then she nodded "Alright…and if I win, you have to give me both of those tickets there in your pocket…"

Jet's eyebrow quirked up a little "He's going in with the big guns…I guess that means that she's off limits? Damn it…" he whispered "Oh well…" he shrugged then cupped his hands around his mouth as he was now off of the field "Go get her, dude!" he yelled as Sokka took position very slowly and the girl noticed his nervousness "You can still back down, you know that right?" she asked while kicking the ball upwards and heading it a few times before letting it balance on her forehead. Sokka's eyes narrowed "Are you just going to stand there all day, or are we going to get on with this?" he asked and was obviously getting serious now.

"If you say so…" she said with a shrug and Sokka could hear the cheers of the girls as their captain made her way towards Sokka nonchalantly at first. As soon as Sokka smirked at her easily read moves, she seemed to switch into overdrive and blew past Sokka and scored a quick goal. Sokka was still standing in his first position and hadn't even had time to blink let alone move. His pride was hurt as the girls on the sideline began to jeer at him, and his only fan was Jet who had made his way over towards the girls and was talking to one with a smirk on his face. Apparently not caring that his friend needed some moral support at the moment.

Jet had finally found one that caught his interest "You know…I'm nothing like him…" Jet said while crossing his arms and giving the girl a look that made her giggle "I'm much more sensitive…I'd stop him, but he's just too pushy…you know…always getting in over his head. I'm usually the one left behind to try and fix things…" he said in a tone that made him sound pathetic and abused which made the girl soften even more and she was practically saying "Aw…poor baby…" by the time that Jet asked her to go to the concert.

Sokka watched Jet with disdain as he took the ball back to a good starting place "You were lucky on that first one…" he said as the girl stood in front of him "Stop talking and play, Captain…" she said and her eyes widened slightly as Sokka ran forward. He was good, but she was fast. Really fast, and before Sokka knew what happened he was face down in the grass, the girl had the ball and she had scored again "Two nothing…" she said and let the ball roll towards Sokka's face. He growled and stood up. He had to score…

Sokka took the ball back "I'm not holding back now…" he warned and the girl just smirked "Good." She said in response and took her defensive position. This time, Sokka managed to get past the girl and in the process he knocked her on her butt and scored. He jogged back as the ball rolled up next to her "Whoops…sorry…did you break a nail?" he taunted. The girl got up quickly and her eyes were serious and anger flashed in them. If Sokka had known anything about this girl it was to not make her angry on the field.

She took the ball back, and as Sokka charged at her she tossed the ball into the air with her foot, headed the ball, and as Sokka came close she turned her back to him and propelled herself in the air. Sokka slowed down his running and watched with curiosity. She couldn't possibly…Oh. But she was. Her feet went up over her head and as the ball came back down her right foot came in contact with it. The cheering silenced as the game seemed to be in slow motion. All that could be heard was the loud grunt of the girl and the contact the ball made with her foot. She had successfully managed a bicycle kick, and it was powerful. So powerful in fact, that Sokka hadn't had time to duck. The ball collided with his head then into the goal.

Sokka landed with a thud and a groan and he was a bit dazed even as the girl stood over him with her arms crossed "I guess you were right about us being on a different level, Captain…" she said before bending down and pulling the tickets out of his pocket "Thanks for these…I guess you can have the field now since you seem to need it more than we do…" she said waving the tickets in his face. She stood back up and began to walk away "By the way, my name's Suki…you might want to remember it…" she called over her shoulder before walking off the field and grabbing her things to leave. The other girls followed and cheered for their captain, and Jet managed to get five of those girls' numbers. He walked over into the field and stood over Sokka who still didn't move "You alright dude?" Jet asked him. Sokka had a small trickle of blood trailing down his nose as he sat up and wiped it away. He turned and watched the girl walk away "Suki…" he repeated slowly.

"Dude, you're so pitiful…she just beat your ass and now all you can do is drool over her…maybe there's hope for you yet…" he said and helped Sokka stand up.

The walk back to Sokka's house was quick, but both of the guys froze as a very familiar vehicle was in Sokka's small driveway. Zuko's motorcycle…The two looked at each other before they ran inside. Sokka froze again once he reached his living room and found Zuko sitting on his couch and drinking lemonade.

Zuko looked up slowly and nodded a small greeting as Katara walked back in the room from the kitchen "Oh…you're home…" she said with a smile. However, Sokka didn't reply. He just pointed his finger and stammered for a word but only managing to grunt unintelligibly. Jet just stood behind him and glared with his arms crossed, but Zuko didn't seem to notice "Told you he'd overreact…" Zuko muttered to Katara then took another sip of lemonade.

Sokka's day had gone from good, to bad, then to worse…

* * *

**So, yea...this was sort of a fluff chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it just the same. Once again, I'm sorry for the wait, and I don't know when the next update will be. Please be patient with me. Please review...that's what made me want to make this chapter were all the reviews and you guys begging me to continue. Thanks so much!**


End file.
